


Ode to Luke Skywalker's Arms

by evilmouse



Series: Odes to Luke [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Luke Skywalker's Arms, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse
Summary: Because if anything deserves a sonnet, it's Luke's ESB arms.





	Ode to Luke Skywalker's Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreadSketchier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreadSketchier/gifts).



Scarce the sights which merit enraptured stare  
Or draw the soul’s desire to possess  
As handsome Jedi’s well-formed biceps bare  
Damp clothing in a state of half-undress

To be made lust-struck by sweat-coated sheen  
Foulest swamps of Dagobah the setting  
Bear witness to these muscles toned and lean  
And dare to keep thy panties from wetting

Fair rewards of Master Yoda’s training  
The strength of the Force and sculpted physique  
Forget not that beneath his pants straining  
'Tis destined to render any heart weak

Pray ne’er leave mine thoughts, perfect, muscled arms  
Rest top of the list of Skywalker’s charms.


End file.
